User blog:Wilesjeffery2152/Fanfic
Hello, Warehouse Agents I recently came up with a new story for a Warehouse 13 Fanfic, it popped in my head one late night when i had no internet, so i started writing and it sounded pretty good (But i'll let you guys be the judge of that). (I will also finish Frezzerburn, im just in a rut at the moment for that story) I will post more chapters as i progress and if you like it :). Enjoy! I'd figure i'd put this over here to manage it better. (Oh and i know i am not the best speller in the world but just overlook that) Chapter 1: World of Endless WindsEdit The tall overwhelming shelves of the warehouse creaked and swayed gently back and forth as a sudden gust of wind coming from one of the aisles ahead rolled by. The wind became more and more eractic with every gust as it rolled off the stacks, the wind was also warm and it somehow felt as if you were standing on a beach, taking a big whiff of the salty ocean air with just a hint of fudge. As the gusts got more longer and bigger, a yell for help echoed thoughout the warehouse, catching the attention of Arthur Nielson Aka "Artie", Warehouse 13s finest senior agent and its most current supervisor. Artie peaked his head up from his ancient computer and walked to the catwalk leading out into the main storage containment. "What in the world?" Said Artie curiously puzzled. Artie walked to the door heading to his office and hit a button on the side which activated the warehouse parascope. While pulling down the parascope, Artie took a quick look inside of it before quickly pushing it back up and taking a quick look around his surroundings. "Pete! Claudia!" Artie yelled, hoping for a answer. "I sent those two an hour ago to start reshelving Ventis-87C, They're not back yet" Artie mumbled under his breath. Artie started looking at the main storage area and started to see the gently swaying stacks, now becoming virgoruis and violent. Artie then ran back to his office and grabbed a black bag under his desk and thew a couple of things inside , then started to sprint back to catwalk and was making his way down into the stacks muttering under his breath "What did you guys do this time" Artie made his way through the ever enormous warehouse and through the aisles, as he got closer and closer the screams of terror were getting louder and louder with every stride he made. The stacks looked extremly dangerious now that he was getting more closer to the massive gusts of wind that were coming in and swaying the stacks back and forth with such force. After dodging falling artifacts that were coming from everywhere, Artie finally made it to the epicenter of the disturbence. The winds were so powerful that Artie had a tough time just standing there and had to take shelter behind one of the aisles. As the gusts blew by, Artie could see Pete and Claudia holding on to dear life on one of the stacks. "PETE, CLAUDIA OVER HERE!" Artie yelled over the roar of the winds The two agents looked over at Artie holding on to the shelves and instantly gave him a smile of relief. "ARTIE, ARE WE GLAD TO SEE YOU" Screamed the older gentleman "Agent Pete Lattimer" while holding on to both the shelf and the other warehouse agent and technogly guru "Claudia Donovon". Artie waved them down with both relief and boiling anger. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Screamed Artie Pete and Claudias faces drained all their relief and started to try and explain what had happened all at the same time, while being twirled by the gusting winds. Artie, already looking mad, desided that it was better to just solve the problem now and then worry about who did it later. "OK, I DONT CARE WHO DID WHAT, JUST TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING" Screamed Artie interupting them both from their wind muffled babble. "ITS ONE OF THE ARTIFACTS THAT FELL OUT OF THE STACKS" Yelled Claudia "YEAH ARTIE, THAT THING REALLY BLOWS MAN" Said Pete Artie looked over towards the intersection of the aisles and saw a sword sticking out from the ground with a blueish green glow surrounding it, Artie instantly knew what it was. "THATS ONE OF HENRY MORGANS SWORDS" Yelled Artie "HE USED THE SWORD ON HIS MANY SHIPS THAT HE-"Yelled Artie before being interupted "WE COULD DO WITHOUT THE HISTORY LESSON ARTIE, JUST DO SOMETHING, WE'RE SLIPPING!" Yelled Claudia. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS JUST STAY THERE" Yelled Artie to Pete and Claudia. "GOTCHA" Yelled Both Pete and Claudia "I am definitly getting too old for this" Muttered Artie Artie sat his bag down and started to rummage through it for something to counteract the swords gusts of wind. After looking for a minute or two, he could find nothing that could help him. Artie started to look around the swaying shelves for at least something, some artifact augmented help. Artie then put on some purple gloves and started to rummage through the shelves since the aisle had only artifacts that protained to pirates, he didnt have much to work with. As he rummaged a couple of gold coins started to fall and hit the ground with sparks coming from them, but Artie was to much in a hurry to stop the wind making artifact from destroying the warehouse stacks. When he couldn't find anything in the aisle, something brushed up against his feet. "And the solution presents itself!" Artie said excitedly. Artie pulled the object off his feet, a sometype of garment that he quickly started to unravel and made his way towards the artifact after wraping himself inside the garment. Pete and Claudia's attention were caught by Artie wearing this strange garment. "NICE DUDS ARTIE, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING" Yelled Pete puzzled "IT'S A CLOAK THAT USED TO BELONG TO AESOP, THE GREEK STORYTELLER" Yelled Artie making his way towards the artifact. "ITS THE NORTH WIND AND THE SUN RIGHT? THAT STORY? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A FABLE" Yelled Pete. "HAHAHA, NO NO THIS ARTIFACT INSPIRED AESOP AND HIS FABLE, YOU SHOULD SEE THE ONE ABOUT THE TORTQUISE AND THE HARE" Yelled Artie following with laughter. Artie made his way towards the sword, step by step, with the gust of wind getting stronger Artie started to lose balance, but quickly got back up on his feet. The artifact was almost to much to bare for Artie, but the cloak helped him alot, because as the wind got stronger, he got stronger. "ALMOST THERE" Yelled Artie closing in on the sword with great stride. Artie extented his arm and started to pull on the sword, inching the artifact out of the concrete ground. And with one great big heave, the sword slid perfectly out of the ground and was finally in Arties hands. But the artifact was not neutrized, it started to produce even more wind, blowing hard into the stacks and knocking down Stanton-98F. Artie then threw the cloak off and opened one of the neurtrizer "Gooing" station nearby. "LOOK AWAY" Yelled Artie to Pete and Claudia. Artie, Pete and Clauida all looked away as Artie plunged the sword into the goo, it sparked very brightly and made a loud electric crackle, kind of the sound you hear when a tesla coil discharges. They all looked away until the bright purple light receeded and the sword was submerged in the goo. The stacks finally stopped swaying and the violent wind finally died down, enough where Pete and Claudia could actually stand up without being swept away again. "Well, that wasnt too hard was it" Said Artie to himself closeing the lid to the goo station. Claudia ran over to Artie giving him a big hug and thanking him for saving them "This doesnt mean your off the hook yet, Claudia" Said Artie "THAT GOES SAME FOR YOU PETE" Said Artie to a sneaking off Pete "We got several artifacts off the shelves, Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins are all over the floor, Aesop's Cloak needs to be reshelved and someone has been playing in the Original Ball Pit" Said Artie glaring at Pete "What Artie, i've had so many good childhood memories in those things" Said Pete "Well Pete, I guess that makes it ok, oh and by the way if you get lost in there, you get lost FOREVER, kinda making it bad" Said Artie angerly to Pete, Which left him with widened eyes "Doesnt anybody around here listen to me?" Said Artie "I kinda zone in and out, from time to time" Said Claudia smiling sarcasically Artie gave her a mean look and then finally sighed with relief that, at least they're safe. "Just, get this cleaned up" Said Artie starting to trail back up to his office Pete and Claudia watched Artie leave as they put on some purple gloves and started to put back the artifacts knocked down from the gusts of wind that were coming from the sword. "Do you think he remembered about us supposed to be reshelving Ventis?" Said Claudia "Nah, he probily forgot about on his way back up to the office" Said Pete with assurance As soon as Pete said that, a mettalic buzzing noise came from Claudia's left pocket. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small black metal box and opened it. The little red light on the right side started to flash with the buzzing noise, Claudia pressed the black button below and on the screen popped up Arties face with a grin. "Oh and dont forget to reshelve Ventis-87C" Said Artie over the device Ending the transmission, Claudia said "Alright" and closed the device, then put it back in her pocket. "As you were saying, Pete" Said Claudia "Ummm, oh hey did i ever tell you how i always love ball pits, well its mostly Ralph Brunskys fault but-" Said Pete before being interupted "Yeah, Pete lets just get these artifacts shelved instead" Said Claudia "You sure Claud? It's a good one" Said Pete offering the story "Positive" Said Claudia The world is so filled with mystery, stuff that we humans cannot begin to grasp on what or how somethings work. Things we cannot even fathom without trying to ask a question about the unknown, some of the time we can understand the pheonomon in our world of endless wonder and that brings us closer to a understanding of each other. But what happens to the things we cannot understand, do we discard them? Or destroy them so we can never truly understand them and therefor never have to? Or do we lock them away and throw away the key and have them "Outta sight, Outta mind"? Two words can describe the infinite world of possablities that await us every day and the wonder that lasts almost an eternity. Two words: Warehouse 13. This place holds secrets, some secrets so powerful that they could change your whole persective of everything in the universe. Also storing some of the most strangest objects you will ever see, Mystical Artifacts spanning all the way back to the time of the great and powerful leader, Alexander The Great in the kingdom of maceodiona, greece. And what holds everything together is its wonderous crew. Starting with Mrs. Fredrick, not much is known about Mrs. Fredrick except she is the caretaker of Warehouse 13. Arthur Nielson, a senior agent with a passion for his job at the warehouse and would do anything for it. Myka Bering, a smart, beutifal woman with an amazing memory and curpulise eye for detail. Pete Lattimer, a smart, but sometimes foolish agent who has these premintional vibes that can help them in the field. Claudia Donovan, a technological genius thats not only quick on her feet but also can be quite handy with a Tesla Gun. Steve Jinks, still mosly considered the "Newbie" Steve Jinks was brought into the Warehouse quite soon, collected by the gang for his nefty talent of telling when people are lying. This whole team along with The Regents, a group of people who deside whats best for the warehouse protect it. Its up to them to bring back artifacts that cause the world to have a really bad day, and store them here inside this endless wonder. The Warehouse seemed quiet after the insident with Henry Morgan's Sword considering that Pete and Claudia had to reshelf a whole aisle that had got knocked over and they were still down in the main storage area. Artie was enjoying some of this peace and quiet while drinking some milk and eating some freshly made cookies, taking apon himself that he was going to play the piano and watch the montior at the same time. Trying to relax a bit while playing a bit of soothing tunes on the keys below his fingers. Notes were spot on, and he like it that way. Everything was fine until he heard a looping beep coming from the computer, he quickly turned to his very old computer and started to click some buttons, until it brought up a screen with hospital ER check-ins. Artie skimmed through it and looked for a possable artifact disturbance until he found it. Artie leaned back and took a sip from his milk while watching the screen. "Ummm....Wisconsin" Said Artie muttering Chapter 2: We got a PING! Pete and Claudia were just finshing up on Ventis-87C, putting up some of the last artifacts that were knocked down by the extrme winds from eariler. Pete walked over to Claudia, where she was finshing up on the bottom aisle, with a old wicker basket. "Hey Claud, did this basket go on the top or the bottom?" Said Pete confused "Umm well that looks like Emily Dickenson's Basket, so i guess it goes on top" Said Claudia Pete then agreed with Claudia and walked over to get one of the ladders on the other aisle, Pete walked up with the humongous ladder and slamed it against the shelves. Making his way to put the basket up top, Pete almost lost his balance which he caught himself just in time while knocking over another artifact. He extended his arm out just in time and caught the artifact without letting it fall. "Pete, be careful, i dont think Artie would be in the best of moods if he had to rescue us again from another shelf fallen artifact" Said Claudia worried "No problemo, senioretta donovan, El-Peteo has everying under control" Said Pete "WE GOT A PING" Said Artie loudly over the nearby intercom, causing Pete to lose his balance and fall off the shelfs. He hit the hard concrete with a thud, causing Claudia to drop what she was doing and help Pete. "Pete" Said Claudia concerned "Ah no worries, Claud, I'm a man of steel, takes alot to crack me" Said Pete getting to his feet "Oh, says the same man who crys whenever Raymond St. James dies in a movie" Said Claudia "Well...That was alot to take" Said Pete As they both laughed, they made their way though the stacks and back up to Arties office, where Myka and Steve had just got back from New Jersey while a mission. Artie reached into his bag and pulled out four folders, setting them on his desk and waiting for the others to join. "Everything down in the stacks okay" Said Artie to Pete and Claudia who were just walking in. "Big Ten-Four there, Artie" Said Pete "Good, well i got something else for you two to do, Pete, Myka your going to Wisconsion" Said Artie "Wisconsion, Sweet, the cheese captiol of the world, Heheh" Said Pete enthusiacilly "Why, what happened in Wisconsion" Asked Myka Artie pulled out a slip of paper from one of the folders and started to read aloud "A man named Clinton Oliver, was omitted yesterday to the Fairfield Regional Hospital in Fairfield, Wisconsin because he had extreme lower back pain, a later examination shown that he had a growth on his lower back" Said Artie "Doesnt seem like much, Artie" Said Pete "Oh well hear the rest of it, the doctors of the regional hospital had come to conculde that after many tests the growth was a infact, a timber wolfs tail" Said Artie Almost all of the gangs eyebrows rose up at the story, Pete looked even more excited then before. "A Werewolf artifact, awsome man i've always wanted to see a werewolf before" Said Pete as his excitement overshadowed the other agents. "Pete, i wouldnt want to get all that excited, i've delt with many other werewolf artifacts before its not pretty" Said Artie "Wait i thought werewolfs didnt exist" Said Steve "They dont do they, Artie?" Said Myka joining in with Steve "Of course not dont be ridecoulus" Said Artie "Vampires, are a different story however" Said Artie quickly "Whoa what" Said Pete "What?" Said Myka along with Pete "Nothing, Nothing, NOTHING, just go and figure out whats causing this guy to grow a tail" Said Artie shooing Pete and Myka out the door "What about Vam-"Said Claudia before being interupted "Nothing, i got work for you two" Said Artie handing them two folders "Three men, all buddies went to a bar yesterday night in Onterio, Canada and after a few drinks they collapsed and were taken to the local hospital, with all three cases of frostbite and hypotherma" Said Artie "Alright Artie what could we be looking for another donner jar?" Said Claudia "No, these men only retained frostbite and hypotherma, its also noted that they cannot keep a steady temputure, thats all am getting at the moment, so just go" Said Artie "Do what you do best, snoop around into other peoples bussness" Said Artie "Just like you and the-" Said Claudia before being interupted by Arties shushing "GO, NOW" Yelled Artie "Whats the secret, Claud" Whispered Steve walking out the door with Claudia "I'll tell you on the flight" Whispered Claudia chuckling under her breath "Man, this makes Univille look like Las Vegas" Said Pete Pete and Myka finally arrived to Fairfield, Wisconsin by their car after a two hour drive from the nearest airport. "It does have that small town charm doesnt it?" Said Myka driving through main street. "Ehh kinda reminds me of my hometown, but alot smaller" Said Pete "Wheres that hospital at, anyways Pete" Said Myka "I'm guessin' the only one thats not small enough to be a house" Said Pete sacastically Pete and Myka drove through the town reaching the Fairfield Regional Hospital in less then a few minutes thanks to Petes "accurate" directions. Pete and Myka found the room he was staying in, but before they entered they were greeted by one of the doctors. "Hello, can i help you with anything" Said the Doctor "Hello, Doctor.." Said Myka "Abernathy" Said the Doctor "Yes, We're from the secret service and we're here to investigate the sudden growth on one of your patients" Said Myka "Well for one thing, I've never seen anything like it, never in all my years of doings surgeries for abnormal growths have i ever seen anything remotely like this" Said Dr. Abernathy "His whole genetic structure has rearranged itself and metamorthoused an appendage out his backside" Said Dr. Abernathy "So you've never seen anything like this, Doc?" Said Pete "Well i've seen them in birth defects, when a baby has a appendage or extra skin, but his growth is genetically similar to that of a timber wolves and it simpliy appeared over night" Said Dr. Abernathy "Dr. Abernathy, are you a local doctor here in Fairfield?" Said Myka Questioning him "Why of course not, i came down here as fast as i could to examine a potentional genetic anomoliy that could prove that we share the same genetic code with wolves" Said Dr. Abernathy "I dont think that would be a good idea, messin' with genetics, i mean look what happened to Jurassic Park" Said Pete "Well, anyway could we see the patient?" Said Myka "Yes, but hes a bit unstable from the growth affecting him, try not to startle him or his wife" Said Dr. Abernathy Dr. Abernathy gave Myka and Pete the ok to come inside after warning the patient that the agents were coming to ask him some questions. Pete and Myka walked in and saw the man, Clinton Oliver laying down sideways on the hospital bed next to his wife. His wife turned, smiled with tears glising in her eys, she wiped them away and greeted them. "Hi, I'm agent Bering and this is agent Lattimer of the Secret Service, we came to ask you two a few questions about what acually happened, concerning the growth" Said Myka "The tail?" Said Clinton's Wife "Yes, Mrs. Oliver, the uhh...tail" Said Myka trying to make sure Clinton didnt hear "I dont know it happened all of a sudden, one minute am working up at the court house, next i get a call my husbands in the hospital, the most hardest thing to deal with was the tail" Said Mrs. Oliver "I mean, how does this even happen?" Said Mrs. Oliver "Dont worry Ma'mm we'll fix what evers going on with your husband" Said Pete reassuring the woman. "Oh, thank you" Said Mrs. Oliver "We would like to ask you a few more questions if its ok with you" Asked Myka "Go right ahead" Said Mrs. Oliver "Has Clinton been in contact within the past few days, anything weird, unusual or out of place" Asked Myka "Ummm, not that i can think of, the only thing he does during the weekend it go out with his buddies and hunt" Said Mrs. Oliver "Has he ever carried a special object, a wolf skin belt, an old rifle of somesort" Said Pete "No,no he never carries any of that stuff he uses a compound crossbow thats all" Said Mrs.Oliver "Ah the silent killer" Said Pete "Do you think we could ask some questions for Mr. Clinton" Said Myka "Umm, i really dont think hes ready, but, i do want him to get better, I guess so, for a couple of miniutes-after that then you've gotta go, i'm sorry" Said Mrs. Clinton "We understand completly, thank you" Said Myka Pete and Myka walked over to the patient, then Myka started to question Clinton about anything he might of got hold of that could be an artifact. Pete walked to the other side of the bed and saw the tail, it was grey, hairy and was wagging slowly. "Hello, Mr. Oliver, i know this is a hard time for anyone to answer questions about your condistion" Said Myka calmly "Its-fine" Said Clinton with a short cough afterwards "Well we'll be quick ok, Mr. Oliver" Said Myka "When excactly did this start to feel this growth on your lower back" Asked Myka "I started to feel like this after me and a couple of my friends played poker at the local pool hall, The Over-Under" Said Clinton in a raspy voice "Heh what a name for a pool hall" Said Pete "Was their anything that you touched by chance that felt odd to you in anyway" "No, no nothing-it was a pretty normal friday night"Said Clinton in a raspy voice "Do you deal in the high stakes poker or the ''Just us guys" poker" Said Pete "Just regular poker, we bet a few couple of bucks here and there but nothin over fifty dollars" Said Clinton in a raspy voice. Just before Myka could ask another question, she saw something she couldnt beleve. Clintons teeth were starting to grow slowly as he yelled in pain, Myka and Pete started to back up and watch Clinton agnoize in pain while his wife and several other nurses rushed into the room and pushed Pete and Myka out into the hospital hall. "Jesus, did you see that Myks, i dont think hes just growing a tail, hes changing" Said Pete a bit terrified "Pete, Did you smell smoke just before he started to change" Said Myka "Yeah i did Myka, you think it might be a resqual effect of the artifact" Said Pete "It might be, I think we need to find this artifact before he starts becoming a real werewolf" Said Myka with a concerning tone in her voice. "Lets look up that weird pool hall" Said Pete Pete and Myka left the Fairfield Regional Hospital at about noon to head downtown to the oddly named pool hall "The Over-Under". Pete and Myka got out of the car and took a quick skim over the front of the pool hall. "Jeez, this place says just screams 'The artifacts right here Pete, quit searching and go home' Myks" Said Pete. The front of the pool hall was filled with taxadermy bears that were in the attack postion, while walking up to the pool hall, one of the bears were installed with the sound effect of a bear roaring. Which at the least scared Pete, which made him jump back and yell. "YAHHHH, Gaah, I hate those things" Said Pete "Why do you hate them" Said Myka laughing "Almost every summer, i would spend a week in North Carolina with my uncle Larry when i was little, every thing was fine until he went into this phaze where he would collect a BUNCH of stuffed taxadermy beavers and coyotyes and anything else that had fur or feathers" Said Pete with a shiver "He always put them everywhere Myka, even the guest room where i slept, ever try to sleep with a dead hawk staring you in the eyes?" Said Pete With that story set in, Pete and Myka opened the door to the pool hall and walked into the main area. An old fasioned jukebox sat in the corner of the main room playing old songs. The inside matched the outiside of the pool hall, plenty of stuffed dead animals around the walls and filled with so much camo that it looked like the owner was growing a forest in the pool hall. Pete looked around the place and shrivled abit while Myka snickered at him, while looking around the walls of the pool hall he noticed a picture on the wall. "Hey Myka, come check this out, looks like our one tail wonder is no regular poker player" Said Pete pointing to the picture. Pete pointed to a picture on the wall to a picture with Clinton Oliver surrounding a poker table which looked like it was sitting in a casino. "He lied to us, Myks, he does play pro or at least trys too" Said Pete "You think someone could have a grudge against him because of it?" Said Myka "That or he's not ponying up the dough and someone thought they'd settle the debt by making him sleep in the dog house" Said Pete Pete and Myka walked away from the revealing picture and searched around the main room for the owner, asking one of the customers there if they had seen him. One of the men pointed to a door that was labeled "No Smoking. Oxygen In Use". Pete knocked on the door and waited until a old man with a tethered old cowboys hat answered him. "Hello, what can i do you for, young man" Said the old man "Hi mister, you think we can talk to a.." Said Pete while looking down at the piece of paper from the folder. "John Anderson" Said Pete "Well, you're talkin' to him, sport" Said John "What can i do for you folks" Said John The man in front of them look almost like a old cowboy rancher, the guy had a big bushy gray beard that covered most of his face. The man also had a oxygen tube leading from is nose to a tank barely hidden in the corner of his office. "Yeah, we're with the secret service john and we were wondering about one of your regulars, Clinton Oliver" Said Pete "Ahh, Clint!" Said John "Good lad, bit of a hardcase with money, heheh" Said John "What do you mean, a hardcase with money" Said Pete "Well, Clint uses his money as much as he plays poker" Said John "I'm gonna assume that he plays alot of poker" Said Myka "Alot is a understatement missy, he comes in here almost twice a day with a couple of his buds, throwing his money around like he's gettin a lap dance" Said John "The boy has been in and out of the pool hall for the past couple of weeks lookin for people to play the high stakes stuff, I've banned all that high stakes stuff but the boy thinks he can come in here and i dont notice, he doesnt know i got cameras all over the place" Said John "Have you seen Clinton, with any supustious characters, some that would love to get there hands on him, due to a unsettled bet" Said Myka "No not really, even though the boy bets high, i adont think hes had any trouble with anyone besides with me and his attempts to sneak into the pool hall" Said John "Why do you ask, is he in trouble with the government?" Said John "No, no, Mr. Anderson hes not in any trouble with the government" Said Myka "He's currently in the hospital because of certain medical conditions" Said Myka "Good" Said John "You say that like its a good thing" Said Pete "Well its a good thing if it keeps him outta my hair" Said John "Okay, Mr. Anderson, if we need anything else from you" Said Myka before being interupted "Dont hesitate to call" Said John finishing up his sentence Pete and Myka watched the man walk back inside his room in the main area and shut the door leaving them to sniff out a possable artifact. Myka reached into her pocket and grabbed two pairs of purple gloves and handed one to Pete, putting them on simulatiously, they popped out a couple of Anti-static bags and went to work on all the objects there. Even all the taxadermy animals. Throwing one by one into the bag hoping for a big spark to flash as they looked away from the bag. Nothing had shown up so far, Pete and Myka then declared that the place was danger free to the customers of the pool hall. "Well Myks, i dont know about you, but am stumped" Said Pete "I thought for sure that the artifact would be here, enough old stuff here to fill upn the warehouse" Said Pete "I did thought so too Pete, lets call Artie and see if hes got anything" Said Myka Pete pulled out a small handheld device called by the other agents "The Farnsworth" and opened it up. Then he handed the device over to his partner Myka and hit the small button on the down right hand corner. The device then began to buzz and flicker its circular old television like glass screen, up popped the ceiling of Artie office in black and white. Pete and Myka waited a minute before Artie popped his fuzzy head and eyebrows in front of the Farnsworth startling them both. Regaining their posture, the team begain to speak to the senior agent. "Yes, what do you need guys" Said Artie through the Farnsworth "Uhh, Artie do you think you can look up what artifact makes you turn into a wolf" Said Pete "So, i take it his tail isnt the only problem" Said Artie "Artie, whatever is affecting him is making him metamorphous into a Timber Wolf, could any artifact do that?" Said Myka "Hmm, well theres more wolf type artifacts then you would think Myka, Theres a ladle that was used by Lycaon, The king of arcadia in greek mythology which he used to serve the greek god Zeus a dish containing his slaughtered and dismembered son in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient" Said Artie "Eww" Said Myka "Yeah, the guy was really demented to kill and feed his son to a god to try and find out if he really was a god" Said Artie "Anyways, for this terrible act, Zeus turned Lycaon into a wolf for the rest of his life" Said Artie "Do you think that could be the artifact, Artie" Asked Pete " No, no, no that was collected in the 80s by Me and MacPherson, a man had used the artifact in Elkwood, Wisconsin by turning himself into a wolf like creature and terrorize a small town road, Bray road to be precise" Said Artie "Whoa you are telling me that the Beast of Bray Road, was a guy with an artifact" Said Pete "Of Course, what isnt caused by an artifact, Pete" Said Artie "That ruined alot of campfire stories" Said Pete "The guy used it alot round there to warn away hunters off of his land, because he was trying to get more 'In touch with nature' until he accidently killed someone" Said Artie "Alot of people in that town were ready to start a monster search mob, when we arrived" Said Artie "Elkwood, Wisconsin thats close from here, Artie, you dont think its connected, do you?" Said Myka "That could be a extreme possablity and then again couldnt" Said Artie "Why do you say that Artie" Said Pete "Well, the guy had the artifact on him so, i dont think he had any others" Said Artie "But....The man was a part of a local club who extremly loved animals, even to the point of dressing up as them" Said Artie "Okay, thats not weird at all" Said Myka Artie's Farnsworth then began to start buzzing and lighting up indicating that he was getting an incoming call. "Ahh, just try and find out whats causing that sudden transformation and i'll try and find some more werewolf related artifacts" Said Artie before hitting the buttton on his Farnsworth The screen then flickered and then appeared a red headed girl wearing a long sheeve shirt with a ripped black vest, along with her was Steven Jinks the "Human Lie Detector" as she put it looking at Artie through the Farnsworth. Category:Blog posts